philofthefuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Lloyd Diffy
Lloyd Diffy is Barbara's husband and Phil and Pim's goofy dad. Life in 2121 Lloyd Diffy was born sometime around 2074 and married Barbara Speckle sometime in the future. It is also noted that Lloyd also has a brother as when he exclamed "Don't let my brother have my collectable Astronaut cards?" shortly before testing the time machine. ("Back to the Future (Not the Movie)") Sometime in the future, Lloyd and Barbara took one of many of their "famous romantic picnics" in which, after jamming down an umbrella onto the grass he hit the H.G. Wells Time Capsule and opened up the capsule with Barb. Also foiling future Lloyd's plan to send the Diffys back to the future from 2007 by using his note to mop up a spilled drink. He got fired from his job, "one time Pim was messing with the New Ager." and turned Lloyd into a 2-year-old, "for telling his boss he made a 'poopie." ("Age Before Beauty") Lloyd worked at WizrdCorp in 2121 and even brought Phil to work on "Bring Your Kid and/or Robot to Work" Day, where he gave Phil lectures on Biotrone engineering. In the future, Lloyd is a certified Positronic engineer, which might sound like it allows him to know how to fix the time machine. But the title "Positronic" is derived from Issac Asmov and his fictional device called the "Positronic Brain" as it functions as a central processing unit (CPU) for androids, which might suggest that Lloyd works alot with androids. Which might explain why he has a Thompson's Cybernetic Catalog in episode "Halloween" which displays out various androids. Time Traveling Vacation (As seen during the promos) Lloyd broke it to his kids that they were going to go on a time traveling vacation over dinner in 2121. Getting a the used time machine, the Fleet Flyer 6000 from Mel's Used Time Machines and Waterslide, a choice the whole family regets, except Lloyd of course, they had a waterslide! Stopping in many historical eras, including the Neolitic Age where Lloyd dropped his keys in a hole where him and Phil discovered a pre-historic cro-magnon man trapped down in the hole. In which Phil and Lloyd helped him out of the hole, where later, the caveman stowed away into the Diffy's time machine. Stuck in the Past After Phil's various joyrides in the time machine to save the Yuletide Star from being broke and not recalibrating the Temporal Pump Valve which caused the Time Engine to burn out, the Diffys were stranded in the year 2003. For nearly a year (Season One) the Diffys seem to function without jobs, even though they always seem to have money for things to buy, such as groceries and gas for their car (which might have came with the house? not sure, its only seen in one episode so it might have been a rental). The only Diffy to get a job was Lloyd, which was after a year of being stuck in 2005. Lloyd constantly is paranoid about people (mainly the government) discovering that the Diffys are from the future, often going to great lengths to hide it. These often include ditching Pickford all together and moving somewhere far, far away. Personality Usually known as the klutz of the family (UNDER CONSTUCTION) Appearances Season 1 *Future Tutor *Future Jock *Corner Pocket *You Say Toe-Mato *Meet the Curtis *Pheremonally Yours *Milkin' It *We'll Fix It In Editing *Double Trouble *Phillin' In *Daddy Dearest *My Way *Team Diffy *Doggie Daycare *Tanner *Halloween (episode) *Raging Bull *Neander Phil Season 2 *Virtu-Date *Versa-Day *Dinner Time *The Giggle *Mummy's Boy *Tia, Via, Me... Uhh *Get Ready to Go-Go *Phil Without a Future *Happy Nird-day *Time Release Capsule *Maybe-Sitting *Ill of the Future *Christmas Break *Good Phil Hunting *Stuck in the Meddle With You *Where's The Wizard? *Pim-cipal *It's a Wonder-Phil Life *Broadcast Blues *Phil of the Garage *Not-So-Great Great Great Grandpa *Back to the Future (Not The Movie) Other Sources *Wikipedia: List of Phil of the Future episodes Category:Characters